


NSFW Alphabet A-Z (Ashwatthama)

by beefbowls



Series: NSFW Alphabet A-Z (FGO) [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW Alphabet, Other, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefbowls/pseuds/beefbowls
Summary: NSFW Alphabet A-Z meme for Ashwatthama (FGO). I made this one a little more descriptive than my previous one. I had a lot of fun typing this one out to be honest!
Relationships: Ashwatthama | Archer/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Ashwatthama | Archer/Reader
Series: NSFW Alphabet A-Z (FGO) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758670
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	NSFW Alphabet A-Z (Ashwatthama)

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

After regaining his composure (and breath) post-sex, he'll ask things like, "Oi, you good?" "Need any water?" and gladly will retrieve those for you if needed. It suprises you sometimes since you're used to his more brash personality, but he generally does care and makes sure you're okay. If you're sore to a point where it's difficult to walk, he'll carry you to your destination. (If anyone asks, let's just say you sprained your ankle.)

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Your hips. It's a perfect place to bite, kiss and leave hickies where nobody else but him can see. When you two are alone, he likes to stand behind you, grab your hips and have you grind your ass against his crotch. As a tease, he enjoys pinching your hips too just to get a cute squeal/reaction of you.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

When Ash pulls out, he loves seeing his cum flow out of your hole after fucking and stretching you out. He'll push his fingers inside of you to stop his cum from flowing out and begin fucking you again just to fill you up more.

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Loves seeing your eyes roll back in your head while he's fucking you. It proves to him that he's doing something right and hitting the right spots.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

He's had a handful of sexual encounters although it's not really his thing to constantly be looking for hookups. He prefers to know the person before he claps their cheeks. He has a big dick and knows how to use it.

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

Any position where he can penetrate you deep or have you ride him is his favorite. If you're riding him, he likes grabbing your hips or your ass to encourage you.

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

In the moment he's right in between being serious and a cocky tease.

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

Carpet matches the drapes 100% for this man. He's not overly hairy but has a light, red happy trail.

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

Again, if he's with someone he trusts and knows well he can definitely dive into the romantic aspect while still piping it up and blowing your back out. This'll come into the form of complimenting you, commenting on how good your feel and holding you close while he's thrusting into you and kissing you.

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

If he can't get out his stress in battle or kickin' some ass, he'll take some time for himself and masturbate. He's the type to lay down, sit back, have his shirt rolled up between his teeth and stroke himself 'till he climaxes. He sweats a lot, grunts and will pant heavily when he's close.

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

-Size Difference: I mentioned a little bit of this in the previous letters. He likes feeling 'big' in comparison to you--whether it's height or his dick. Enjoys the feeling of filling you up and tightening around him and seeing how big he is in comparison to you and your small holes.

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

He isn't necesarily picky about the places you and him have sex in, whether it's in a bedroom or somewhere outside. He does prefer that it's sort of secluded or in a private area where you two can't get caught.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

After a rayshift, mission or a long battle, Ash is still in that adrenaline rush and wants to release that excitement on you. If you happen to be wearing an outfit that accentuates your hips...... well....good luck lol. What truly turns him on about this is coming back from a fight, winning, then having you as a reward.

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

-Doesn't like people voyeuring you two having sex.

-Anything to do with feces or urine.

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Prefers receiving but doesn't mind to do both. When he's receiving, he loves it when you moan when sucking him off and having saliva drip from your chin. Also enjoys it when you choke a little on his dick.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

First he starts off slow, to make sure he doesn't hurt you or tear you when he first puts it in. Then once you're both comfortable and you're not showing any signs of pain, he'll pick up the pace to be more fast and rough. If you want him to go slower, that's fine too. Just ask him.

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

Ash is 50/50 with quickies. He's game for it during rayshifts/missions but also kinda hates how "quick" it is and immediately has to go back to staying on track. Quickies in his opinion can equal to giving him blue balls which makes him even more frustrated.

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

As long as these risks sound reasonable to experiment with and doesn't end up hurting either of you. He's not into anything too extreme and definitely won't be up for that.

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

He has pretty good stamina, can last around 2 rounds unless the first round is a very long one. Ash might cum before his partner sometimes and get exhausted. If you tell him about it, he gets embarrassed and makes sure you finish before him. He really doesn't mean to do it on purpose.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

He doesn't have any toys himself, his partner/master is usually the one who brings them or asks him how he feels about it. He likes the egg/bullet vibrators that you can wrap around his dick. If y'all are in a super kinky mood, he'll wear it under his clothes while you have the switch. It's sexy seeing him trying to maintain composed but you notice the sweat, closed eyes and clenched teeth. So, he prefers toys being used on him.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Like in Letter G, I stated how he can be a huge tease. He tends to have a pretty cocky attitude if he's topping you and teasing you. He says stuff like:

_"Shit, Master--ya take my dick so well..."_

_"Fuck.. 'yer so damn tight."_

_"Heh. Would'ja look at that? Ya already came all over my dick. I must be doin' some'n right."_

_"Seems like I stretched ya out pretty good. You ready for me to start pumpin' my cock in you again?"_

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

He's loud in a verbal sense--since he's a tease. The most noise that he makes are grunts, growls and cusses under his breath.

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

I couldn't think of anything too random but he really likes it when you sit on his face and cum on him.

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

Whew, child. He's uncircumcised, good girth with a couple of veins. He's big. About 9 inches/22.86 cm.

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Moderate on normal, daily life but his sex drive goes up after singularities or battles. That rush and excitement really gets to him and he wants to let it out.

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

This isn't him trying to be a dick, but sometimes he'll fall right asleep after fucking. It's kind of cute though. Seeing his chest rise and fall and that peaceful expression on his face....it reminds you of the reason why you fell in love with him in the first place. If you run your hand through his hair gently, he might open his eyes a bit, laugh and apologize for dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr per an anon request.
> 
> https://roseofq.tumblr.com/post/619303151762341888/nsfw-alphabet-4-ashwatthaman
> 
> Feel free to request any characters! And feel free to add me on FGO! Friend code: 376,354,804


End file.
